fanonlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Murder Summer Camp
is a WHODUNNIT like show, where people are killed one by one. Only 3 contestants will remain at the end, and will catch the demon and kill him. Teams Team Vulpes #Midori Gurin #[[Cirno|'Cirno']]' (Killed in the 6th challenge' #[[Pippi Osu|'Pippi Osu']]' (Killed In the Sixth challenge)' #[[Seitekina Taiyo|'Seitekina Taiyo']]' (Killed in the fifth challenge)' #'Irina Taiyo (Killed in the sixth challenge)' #Eli Ayase (Leader) #[[Nozomi Toujou|'Nozomi Toujou']]' (Killed In the Sixth Challenge.)' #[[Sanae Kochiya|'Sanae Kochiya']] #Mai from Touhou #[[Rin Hoshizora|'Rin Hoshizora']]' (killed in the second challenge.)' Team Ursus #'Honoka Kousaka (Commited Suicide in the Fourth Challenge)' #Sans (Leader) #[[Papyrus|'Papyrus']]' '''killed in the third challenge #[[Mai Waifu|'Mai Waifu']] '''from Yandere Sim (killed in the fourth challenge.)' #Nina Inabi #[[Toriel|'Toriel']]' ('killed in the fourth challenge) #'Asgore (killed in the third challenge)' #'Kotori Minami from Love Live (Killed in Fourth Challenge)' #'Umi Sonoda (Killed in Fourth challenge)' #[[Undyne|'Undyne']]' '(Killed in the 3rd challenge) Chart ; Key Injuries Injured Characters Challenge 1 It was a windy day in the Community city, our contesants are walking in a group, they notice a camp that with a sign that says "Community Camp". "Seitekina, Seitekina! What is this?" Midori asked. "A camp, Midori." Seitekina answered Midori's question. "A camp?" Sanae tlited her head slightly. "Yes, a camp." Eli Ayase said. The group walks into the camp, they notice a split path. "Let's see...Midori, Cirno, Pippi, Seitekina, Irina, Nozomi, Gensokyo Mai, Rin and I will go to the left path while Honoka, Sans, Papyrus, Mai Waifu, Nina, Toriel, Asgore, Kotori, Umi and Undyne will go to the right path, Got that?" Eli said to the group. "Yes!" The others said, the groups split into 2 teams with 10 members each, Team Vulpes goes to the left path while Team Ursus goes to the right path. "Eli-chan, Eli-chan! Where we're heading?" Midori asked again. "This path, Midori." Eli said. "Eli-" Midori said before being interputted by something, she saw something. It was something like a demon. "Guys, guys! I think i saw something!" "What now, Midori?" Seitekina said. "I think saw something, that looked like a demon!" Midori said. "I don't believe on you, Midori." Eli said. "Me neither." Igor said. The group keeps walking until the end of the path, where they find a small house. "I think this is our cabins." Eli said. As soon as Team Vulpes enters, the doors shut and a lock appears, too. "Seitekina, Seitekina! I think the doors have locked." Midori says. "Uh oh, are we stuck here?" Seitekina asked. "OK, Team Vulpes, The challenge is capture the flag. There is a ladder that leads to the roof where the ladder is. Same goes for Team Ursus. The first team to bring their flag to the other side wins." A mysterious voice says. "Who said that!?" Eli shouted. "I did." The mysterious voice says. "Alright, team, let's get the flag!" Eli said, the group begins to run towards the other side of the house. The group keeps running, Nozomi trips and slightly bruises her leg, but she stands up again and returns to run. Eli manages to grab the flag, and begins to run back to the other side, but she trips, she gets up and begins to run again. "Ha, ha, and ha, you're late, Team Vulpes. You already lost. The voice said. "WHY?!" Eli shouted. "Team Ursus' leader, Sans, already placed down the flag." the voice said. "One person of your team shall die!" Challenge 1 Poll Who should die? Midori Gurin Cirno Pippi Osu Seitekina Taiyo Irina Taiyo Eli Ayase Nozomi Toujou Sanae Kochiya Mai from Touhou Rin Hoshizora Voting is over Trivia for Challenge 1 * This has the least amount of deaths in a single episode, with 0 deaths. Challenge 2 "Rin! Rin! How many votes do you have?" Midori asks "Uhhhh.. I'm not very sure." Rin says "OK contestants! The challenge is to find a Red Ball." Rin walks to the bathroom and looks for the the Red Ball. And when checking the stalls, "Help" A fake voice says, Rin opens the stall where the voice comes from and gets stabbed in the chest, killing her. Sans also walks into the bathroom and notices Rin's corpse "oh my god. well, it wasn't papyrus." Sans says The Demon trys to hit Sans, but he misses "did you think i was really gonna stand there and take that?" Sans escapes the bathroom after dodging the attack. The scene cuts to Cirno "YAY! I think I see the ball in that house!" Cirno says Cirno grabs the ball and brings it to the Mysterious Character. "Team Ursus, '''you lose." '''The mysterious voice says "Viewers! Viewers! Do not vote this time! The contestants will vote this time." Midori yells to the viewers. All the contestants vote Papyrus to die. After the voting is over, the episode ends. Challenge 3 "Sans. Who do you think is dying?" Nina Inabi says. "i don't know, it's not like i'm big brained or anyth- i just realized Alphys isn't here." Sans said. "Who's Alphys?" Nina replies. "An awesome scientist." Papyrus says. "yeah." Sans added. Sans and Papyrus walk around and Papyrus' head is cut off, killing him. "holy crap, papyrus, whoever you are, demon, prepare to have a bad time." Sans is cut in the arm and runs back to his team's cabin. "Sans, what happened?" Toriel asks Sans. "pa-papyrus..died. some dirty brother killer cut off his head." Sans replies. "Ready for the next challenge, everyone? The challenge is to push people of their platform. If you fall, you're out." The mysterious voice explains. Sans pushes Cirno off the platform. And while that happens, Asgore falls off his own and disinegrates "woah, asgore died because he fell off his platform. i assume we're having bad luck. wait, we have something on our backs that kill us if we fall off the platform. GUYS! REMOVE THESE BUTTONS OFF YOUR BACKS!" Sans says. They remove the buttons and continue fighting, later, the rest of team Ursus falls off, other than Sans. "everyone is out, let's push everyone, wait, i'm on the, damn it! i lost." Sans says Challenge 3 Poll Who should die? Honoka Kousaka Sans Mai Waifu Nina Inabi Toriel Kotori Minami Umi Sonoda Undyne Voting is over! Challenge 4 "OK! Team Ursus! Team Vulpes! Ready for the next challenge?" The voice says The scene cuts to the bathroom where Mai Waifu and Toriel are looking in the mirror and then walk out of the bathroom. "I'm going to the lake!" Mai Waifu says. When Mai Waifu kneels near the edge of the lake, she is pushed into the lake by the demon, drowning her. "Hmm.. I wanna go to the lake too." Toriel said. Toriel walks to the lake and is horrified to see Mai's corpse and the demon as well, before Toriel could run away, she is stabbed through her chest with a sword, and the sword is removed, and she bleeds to death. Honoka walks outside the house, and noticed Toriel's corpse, she runs back to the house in panic. "hmmm.. we only have 5 members on our team left. what do we do?" Sans says. "WIN CHALLENGES!" Nina yelled. "The challenge is dodgeball. GO!" The voice says." The voice said. Team Ursus is dodging most of the balls while Team Vulpes gets completely obliterated. "OK! Round 2. GO!" The voice says. Team Ursus has most of its members hit by a ball but Nina. Nina throws a ball, but it bounces back and it hits her. "FINAL ROUND! GOOOOOOOOO!" The voice says. Team Ursus gets obliterated again. "Team Ursus loses. Vote for someone to go. This is a special triple elimination. You can only vote for one person though." The voice said. The Fate "Sans, I'm worried I'm gonna die. We've been going down fast. We need to win this next challenge." Honoka said. "i agree. it's also a double elimination. we need to win this one." Sans replies. "This one should be hard." Undyne says. Umi and Kotori are sitting on a bench outside. "Oh god, I need to go to the bathroom." Umi says. Before Umi gets to the stall however, both her arms are sliced off, and then her head, killing her. "I'll go too." Kotori says. Kotori is stabbed in the chest, and then the head, and lastly, her heart. Killing her. Sans walks outside and sees the demon. "heh. i caught ya red-" Sans says. Before Sans can finish his sentence, He is sliced 2 times in the chest before escaping the Demon. Honoka went to the bathroom, and noticed Umi and Kotori's corpses. "UMI-CHAN! KOTORI-CHAN! N-NOOOOO!" Honoka screamed, she runs outside, and found a rope near a tree, she went near the tree, puts the rope in the branch of the tree, and put some of the rope around her neck as well, some minutes later, Honoka runs out of breath and dies due to lack of oxgyen. Sans walks outside to see the tree with Honoka's dead body "oh god, everyone is dead, except me. i need the merge to happen RIGHT NOW." Sans panics. "Time for the next challenge. Play a game of Doom for the SN- Sans, why is Honoka not here?" The voice says. "oh. honoka? she commited suicide. i have no idea why." Sans answers. "Then, you and the opposing team will merge!" The voice says. "phew, i was scared for a second." Sans relieved "As I was saying, we're playing Doom for the SNES for 2 hours. the 3 people who do the best win immunity." The voice says. Sans, Midori, And Mai from Touhou starts and does really good, but the others fail horribly. TWO HOURS LATER "DING DING DING! Times up! Sans, Midori and Mai got very far, but Sans does the best and got to the end of 'At Doom's Gate'." The voice says. "Vote for all these people! Can't wait! Can you?" The voice says. Who should die? Cirno Pippi Osu Seitekina Taiyo Irina Taiyo Eli Ayase Nozomi Toujou Sanae Kochiya Nina Inabi Voting ends March 19th at 5:15 PM Challenge 5 "Seitekina, Seitekina! How many votes do you have?" Midori asks. "I.. Have no idea." Igor says. "Igo-" Midori says before she is interuptted. Before Midori finishes her sentence, Somebody snaps Seitekina's neck, killing him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Midori screams, she runs to her team. "GUYS, GUYS! SOMEBODY KILLED IGOR!" "Hmph, i kinda think he deserved it, he bugs me...kinda." Irina said. "Irina, HE is your BROTHER!" Eli shouted to Irina. "Wait. So Seitekina died?" Mai asks. "YES!" Midori says. "oh shit. seitekina is dead." Sans worries. A few seconds later Sans is stabbed through the back "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed. Sans pulls out the knife and throws it out the window. "Hey everyone! Ready for the challenge?" The voice says. "i'm sure i'm not." Sans says. "The challenge is a revisited one. We're doing two. The first one is.. Capture The Flag 2." The voice announces. Sans actually proves his Capture The Flag skills again by (If teams were still in effect) winning the challenge. "yeah! still got it." Sans says. "Sans wins this one. The next winner of the next challenge is winning immunity with Sans." The voice says. "The next challenge is to find a red ball." The voice says. Midori finds one pretty quickly. "Midori wins now." The voice announces. "VOTE FOR ALL THESE PEOPLE! Can't wait- aw man i said it already." The voice says while announcing the voting. Who should die? Cirno Pippi Osu Irina Taiyo Eli Ayase Nozomi Toujou Sanae Kochiya Mai from Touhou Nina Inabi Challenge 6 "..." Nozomi was speechless. "What's wrong, Nozomi?" Eli asked. "You got a vote...and it was the only vote...you're going to die...i don't want you to die..." Nozomi said, sadly. "I'm sure I won't die." Eli said. "Are you.. sure?" Nozomi asked. "Yeah." Eli said. "I need to go to the bathroom." Irina and Eli run to the bathroom. Suddenly, Irina is sliced vertically in half by the stall door when she goes into a stall. "IRINA!" Eli screamed. I guess I get rid of the body? Well, CRAP! N-no, Eli! keep calm, keep calm..." "OK! The challenge is Knife throwing, if you hit the body, you lose." The voice said. Sans manages to miss the body and wins. "Don't vote guys, since the finale is coming up, we'll just let you say, it's gonna be Deaths Ahoy." The voice says. Challenge 7: The death extravaganza "N-no votes?" Cirno asked. "yes, cirno, no votes. you didn't hear that mysterious guy say 'vote for some people to die!'." Sans said. "Alright.." Cirno said "I think i'll go outside and freeze a frog." Cirno said, she flied outside, looking for frogs, but she is hit by a gun bullet, causing her to fall. The Killer walks towards Cirno. "Who are yo-" Cirno said before being stabbed in the head with a Spear, effectively killing her. "CIRNO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nina Inabi screamed as she saw Cirno's death.. "wait, what the hell is going on?" Sans asked, running towards Nina. "Cirno was stabbed.. by a spear..." Nina said. "holy shit." Sans replied. "Eli, we just need to stick together, or we're not gonna make it out alive." Nina said. "Agreed." Eli said. "just make sure we kill that killer before we get out of this hellhole." Sans said. Meanwhile, in the cabin, Nozomi was hiding there. "Heh, I'll be safe in here, I am so certain, ya know." Nozomi says, presumely overjoyed. However, the killer was cameoflagued in the wall, and stabs Nozomi several times in the chest, and two times in the head, killing her. Eli walked by the Cabin, and saw the gruesome mess of Nozomi's Corpse. "N-no...Nozomi..." Eli said, she runs to the others again. "My best friend was killed!" "Ugh! I'll have to show this killer some mercy on the others!" Sanae said, she runs off. "WAIT! NO!" Pippi suddenly follows Sanae. Sans looked frustated, "pippi, no. you don't know what we're gonna do. just stay the fuck away." He said. "I wanna fight the killer though!" Pippi denied. "fine." Sans said. The group, Pippi, Sans, and Sanae spot the killer and try to fight him. "Pippi, Sans, go to the left and the right. I'll go down the middle. GO!" Sanae says. Pippi and Sans run at the killer, but Pippi gets completely dismembered by a electric saw, killing her. "PIPPI!!!" Sanae screamed. Sanae is then stabbed through the back of the chest, killing her. "god, i need to get out of here." Sans said Sans runs to where Eli is and Eli notices there is blood on him. "if you're wondering, this is a mix between pippi osu and sanae's blood." "N-no, 2 people died?" Eli wondered, "yep. well, we might not get out alive." Sans said "Oh my god! We're all stuck in this hellhole. Me and Mai managed to escape that dreaded killer, though." Nina said. "Wait, where were you?" Eli asked. "Outside, but we went underneath the cabin's stands and we opened the emergency trapdoor, so we were in the closet." Nina said. "Kinda complex, I'd say." Mai from Touhou said. "i feel like i should sleep right now, but i know i will die if i do." Sans declared. The killer grabs an axe and busts the door down. "fuck, eli, let's run." Sans said. "Us, too." Nina said. Sans and Eli manage to get to the side of the cabin before the killer spots them Sans then peeks his head in the door and notices Nina and Mai are getting attacked. Nina is sliced horizontally in half, and Mai is sliced vertically in half, killing them instantly. Footsteps are heard in a tower. "Hmmm.. wonder what all the racket is for." The voice says as he is walking down the stairs A white hand turns the doorknob and locks the door behind him. "you gotta help us. 2 people are being killed right this second." Sans begged The camera pans out to reveal the voice was Monokuma. "Huh. Let's get the hell out of here then." Monokuma says. The killer, however, comes to the host and tries to attack him, but Sans attacks The Killer with his Gaster Blaster. Eli then runs to him and stabs him multiple times in the chest. The doors open from challenge 1 and then shut. "Well, since you two are the only campers left, I guess you win." Monokuma said. "oh..my god. we won, after a lot of pain, we made it." Sans cheered. "Well, I didn't intend there would be a killer here. I know it." Monokuma said "We survived." Eli said, happily. The camera fades to black while the text "20 campers set out on a quest to have fun." and then everyone who died. And then the ending is interrupted by Midori "Monokuma, Monokuma! What about me?" Midori says "Oh! I almost forgot about you, Midori! Yeah, you survived." Monokuma said "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Midori says "Well, if you were dead, you wouldn't be here." Monokuma said "wait, no one ever saw midori die. why would she even have her death scene?" Sans asks. "hmmm.. neat." Sans said.